


One In A Million

by quornchickennugget



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quornchickennugget/pseuds/quornchickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thought of how Freed and Laxus's wedding might go.</p><p>Originally from an OTP prompt and posted on my Tumblr, in case you recognise it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year :P  
> Thought I'd welcome in 2016 with some Fraxus!

Freed was shaking. The box rested in his coat pocket, the pressure against him unbearable yet exciting all at the same time. His boyfriend of two years, Laxus, seemed to notice this as they walked hand in hand through South Gate park as he asked,  
“Hey Freed, you okay?” Laxus stopped and looked down at him. They had stopped right at the middle of an old stone bridge. Freed looked back up at Laxus and replied,  
“Nothing. Why, are you okay?” Freed was panicking more than he was before, “Is this boring you? Am I boring you?”  
Laxus sighed. Freed often got worked up over the silliest things, but he hadn’t been like this for a while. He was only like this when something important was about to happen. Seeing that Freed was truly fretting, Laxus shut him up with a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Freed blushed bright red.  
“What’s up?” Laxus asked, concerned.  
“W-Well… actually… I need to ask you something.”  
It was then that a slight breeze picked up and the blossom on the trees around them cascaded to the ground like confetti. Freed took a deep breath.  
 _Now or never, Freed._  
Freed swallowed as Laxus gestured for him to continue.  
“Laxus.” Freed started, “We’ve been together for a while now and I’ve loved every second of it, but recently I’ve wanted to take our relationship further. I love you, Laxus; I want to spend my life with you. I hope you don’t mind sharing yours with me.” Freed got down on one knee, took out the box, opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring and finished: “Laxus Dreyar, will you marry me?”  
Laxus stared, wide eyed, at the man before him. He took the ring box and put it to one side and continued to stare. Freed was crestfallen.  
 _Does he not love me?_  
Freed stood up slowly, about to apologise, eyes brimming with tears when Laxus enveloped Freed in the biggest, tightest bear hug imaginable.  
“Laxus?” Freed choked out, nestled in his lover’s embrace.  
“Of course I’ll marry you.” Laxus replied, holding Freed tighter. As Laxus finally let go, Freed’s eyes were like waterfalls. “Yo. Freed. I said yes.”   
Freed let out a wail of “LAXUSSS!”  
“Freed! Stop crying!” Laxus grabbed a hold of Freed’s shoulders. After all these years, he still didn’t know how to deal with Freed’s crying.  
“Why did you put the ring aside?” Freed asked through his tears, “I thought you didn’t love me.”  
Upon hearing this, Laxus’s face went deadly serious. He grabbed Freed more firmly and pulled him close so he couldn’t look anywhere but into Laxus’s eyes.  
“Freed. I love you. I love you so freaking much. I just didn’t want the ring to get damaged from that bear hug. It’s a damn nice ring.” Laxus kissed him and picked the box up again. Freed asked if he may have the ring back. Confused, Laxus handed it back. Freed then took Laxus’s left hand and placed the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. Laxus looked down at his now fiancé and saw that he was glowing. In the gentle fall of blossoms and the breeze that carried his hair slightly to one side and how the moonlight made his cyan eyes twinkle.

He was perfect.

How the hell was he lucky enough to have this man?


End file.
